Krani
The militaristic mantodea people of Tet'Hon, living in conjunction with the Lamura. Pronounced "Kran-eye", with the R being rolled a little. WIP by Shep and DevilishlyHandsome Anatomical Overview All Krani are six limbed and bipedal, and covered in a strong carapace with many possible patterns and coloration, such as green, brown, white, and gray for the base colors and white, black, pink, brown, yellow, and orange for accents. Two lower limbs connect at their small of back and jut outward, and are mostly used for keeping grip, while two more arms meet at their shoulders. The lower arms are used mainly for stability, and themselves do not have enough muscle mass for anything in combat. That said, they are not just targets, the Krani have full control over them and always find creative ways to utilize the extra set. The forearms of this upper set are covered in a thin hair, around the gaps in the carapace, and their hands consist of four fingers and a large claw-like finger jutting from the top of their hands. The back of their heads, also, have thin gray or black cresting manes of hair around the back of their heads and around the collars. Antenna exist on their heads as well, however their sensory functions have been diluted with evolution, but this has led to them developing far stronger eyesight. The Krani have also evolved the ability to "silence" their optic nerves, in a sort of controlled blindness that allows them to sleep better. This method leads to them often being mistaken as "sleeping with their eyes open", as there are no eyelids to hide them as they rest. Their eyes are also thick and solid. You could caress, rub, lick or anything short of puncture without them feeling pain. Krani heads have a very close appearance to their feral counterparts, including mandibles. Their facial structures give them a very peculiar accent, (Like a cross between Romani and Israeli), as well their language utilizes odd clicking sounds as a sort of punctuation or accent in addition to their normal articulate speech. The waists are small, hips a bit curvy but overall the Krani are quite thin. (For a silly approximation of their appearance, refer here. ). The Female Krani is by far the physically superior of the race, being both larger and overall faster with enhanced thorax size. Regardless, both species sport large tan-white wings with carapace coverings, which in previous stages of their evolution could have been used for flight, but now only serve for quick bursts of speed and extra back protection. The Krani are not mamallian, so the presence of mammaries is nil, though female sport a slightly bulged part in their chest carapace. Sexual structures are located between the thighs of both genders, though the female's ovaries and ovipositor are located in the large thorax stemming off like a tail and the male's genitals are stored in a cloaca like slit when not in use. History Tet'Hon Doctrine The Tet'Hon Doctrine was a Lamura drafted document that promised stable economic assistance to the Krani in exchange for military protection and investment. For more information, visit Tet'Hon. Military Power and Tactics Military service is mandatory for a period of 8 years following a female reaching breeding age if she has not already mother'd children, and 5 years for all males regardless. After their term has been served, they can have the choice to further their military career or proceed on to other things. However, the first choice is often considered the honorable and encouraged one. This system verifies there will always be a standing army. In battle, Krani are known and feared for their quick, jumpy movements. Makes them incredible difficult targets, despite their size, as well as easy to find yourself suddenly swamped with Krani warriors and quickly dispatched. They utilize weapons both specifically built around their natural features, such as the serrated hand blades trademark to their species being fitted with strong metal blade coverings to better adapt them to the changing way of combat, as well as more traditionally held weapons like spears and shields. Specialized units include the; * Deti Zidan. Meaning "Queen's Rangers". They also are the Royal Guards of the palace in Zahkim. Additionally, they're often considered the "Special Forces" of the Krani military, serving as field commanders and the organizers of emergency rescue operations. Krani warriors are known for giving their generally neutrally colored wings brilliant decorations, for tactical marking (unit insignias), religious significance, and creative output (the practice is outside of the military aswell, though not as commonplace). The Krani also commonly chant and preform battle cries before combat, a popular one being "Deti! Deti! Deti!". Faith Social Structures The Krani are a matriarchal society, dominated by females in the places of management and rulership. However, males do have a place among the military but never in commanding roles. Fashion The Krani dress commonly in simple sashes and skirts, often only covering the lower half as there is no mammaries to be hiding above. It is common to see warriors sporting much paint on their wings and bodies. For more formal occasion, long draping embroidered ribbons are donned over carapaces and more luxurious robes often of silk are worn about their bodies, which for obvious reasons, (wings and thorax) leave nearly the entire back side open. Jewelry of rare metals and gems are also common, especially pendants, necklaces, and rings. Piercings are rare, due to the soft bodies of the creatures being at a real risk of damage when the carapace is punctured. In combat, the Krani do not rely on their carapaces alone for protection. Light leather bands and shirts are adorned with heavier metal plates in an almost snake-belly configuration. These are worn to protect the abdomen and thoraxes of the warriors. Similar, but smaller in scope, plated leather bands are worn on the arms and legs of the Krani fighters. Mating and Sexuality Krani women will undergo estrus cycles on a yearly basis, at different times between individuals. Krani reproduce through sexual intercourse, and after impregnation occurs it will take around a month or so for the female to start to show. During mating, a female is said to attempt mate with at least 4 other males of her choosing in order to secure the strongest offspring she wishes. Mating can also take place more privately, but most females are taught and believe that sex and love are not congruent actions, therefore harems of males like this are a common practice.The Krani, however, do not practice cannibalism of their mates as Earth mantis do. As the eggs gestate her thorax begins to swell, and on occasion need to be carefully handled. It expands to nearly double size at the peak of the gestation, and from there the female will lay an egg pouch about the size of a basketball from her ovipositor. The egg itself sports a milky white, flexible shell at first to ease in oviposition but gradually hardens as it is further aged. About 6 months after oviposition the egg will begin to hatch, generally containing 3-6 baby Krani that survived gestation. Despite the importance of breeding, it is perfectly common place for homosexual relationships between battle sisters, and as well communities of male Krani as well. It is a way to bond, and relieve stress to better focus on the tasks and mission at hand. For males, it is simply a way to have a sexual release as more of then not, their enjoyment is very rarely a factor in traditional mating. Category:Races Category:Non-Hybrid Races Category:Insects Category:Stub